


Господь ненавидит идиотов

by suricate



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Вычитав у крёстного отца сериала Гоморра, Роберто Савиано, о бронежилетах, которые поверялись на молодых да ранних (потому что точно так же, как АКшки тестировали прямо на живых киосках, смысла искать тут ещё и неживую мишень не было никакого), автор, конечно, подумал, что Савиано немного загибает.Но удержаться не смог.Приквел к 1 сезону.





	Господь ненавидит идиотов

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитав у крёстного отца сериала Гоморра, Роберто Савиано, о бронежилетах, которые поверялись на молодых да ранних (потому что точно так же, как АКшки тестировали прямо на живых киосках, смысла искать тут ещё и неживую мишень не было никакого), автор, конечно, подумал, что Савиано немного загибает.  
Но удержаться не смог.
> 
> Приквел к 1 сезону.

Все дети взрослеют, рано или поздно, но не Чиро. В сиротском приюте святого Антония, вместо первого причастия, ему скормили гремучую смесь, как торчкам в Скампии. Будто новый разбавленный героин на пропащих наркоманах, готовых на все ради бесплатной дозы, на Чиро и его сверстниках обкатывали способ оставить их вечными детьми с гарантированной жилплощадью в Царствии небесном. Кто его знает, сколько выбраковалось в процессе, сдохло под забором с закатившимися глазами и пеной на губах, но Чиро выжил. В нем, как в ребенке, не было ни капли морали, ни единого грамма. Насилие, унижение слабых, убийства – какая разница. Его мир был наполнен его собственными порывами и желаниями, все остальные могли хоть к черту катиться. Чиро знал, чего ему надо: холодного пива, ветра в лицо, жесткого секса. Если бы ради этого от него потребовали разрушить мир, Чиро без колебаний нажал бы на красную кнопку. Не задумываясь. Клик.

На закате Аттильо всадил в него пол-обоймы. Передернул затвор «беретты» и сказал:  
\- Стой спокойно.  
Чиро, переминавшийся с ноги на ногу, застыл. Запустил пальцы в растрепанные ветром отросшие волосы, сжал кулаки. Пялился прямо в дуло исподлобья, будто пытаясь согнуть его яростным взглядом, отвести от своей груди. Никто не знал, сколько ему по-настоящему было лет, по паспорту выходило, что семнадцать. Подброшенный в марте, значит – «ди Марцио». С Аттильо они познакомились год назад, когда Чиро ограбил его машину. За пару минут на заправке, отлучившись отлить, Аттильо лишился кошелька, новой магнитолы и пакета с детскими игрушками для маленькой Ринны. В собственном районе, в пяти минутах от дома. Тем же вечером Чиро постучал в его дверь. С пакетом, кошельком, магнитолой и дешевым букетиком цветов. «Это для женщины, - сказал он. – Я подумал, если есть ребенок…» Аттильо тогда решил, что сопляк испугался до усрачки, осознав, чьи вещи ему достались. Каяться Чиро еще в приюте научился хорошо, карие глаза темнели от влаги, как песок у пенной кромки моря. Он хорошо знал, что светит беспризорнику в системе. В лучшем случае – полтинник в неделю за охрану подходов к точке. Или мотаться курьером, пока тебя не положат. Самые удачливые радовались дареным мотоциклам, как идиоты – все, чего они стоили. Жизнь Чиро стоила дороже, он хотел сам дарить мотоциклы. Поэтому сперва месяц выслеживал Аттильо, а потом еще месяц доказывал, что может быть полезным. Теперь, в хорошее время, он делал до пятисот в месяц.  
Пока не оказался на пустыре.  
Сердце билось бешено, стучало сразу везде. В горле, в ушах. Прочие звуки доходили с задержкой. Громкий щелчок затвора, шелест полиэтилена, хруст щебенки под ботинками Аттильо, похожего на лохматого пса из кино, который вытаскивал людей с заснеженных гор. Такого же огромного и неторопливого, вечно небритого, с ранней пепельно-серой сединой в щетине. Воздух вокруг сгустился и затвердел, не позволял ни шагу сделать. Пот катился по щекам, капал прямо на землю.  
Не хочу, подумал Чиро. Ну вас к собачьей матери, не хочу.  
Хлопок ударил по ушам, врезался под ребро. Врезался под дых. Врезался в грудь. Врезался в грудь. Врезался.  
Семь хлопков, семь вспышек боли. Размахивая руками, Чиро упал на спину. Воздуха не осталось, мышцы разучились сокращаться. Ни материться, ни просить не получалось, изо рта, как из спущенной шины, выходило глухое сипение. В глазах потемнело.  
\- А… ма…  
\- Вставай, давай, - сказал Аттильо. Подошел и протянул руку. Как Христос утопающему Петру.  
Ноги не держали, боль растекалась по ребрам и плечам, каждое движение обжигало. Чиро с удивлением смог сделать первый вдох – прерывистый, страшный.  
\- Дышу, - прохрипел он. И стал дышать дальше.  
Аттильо стащил с него футболку и стал разворачивать, как куклу, вытряхивая из бронежилета.  
\- Делов-то. Главное – затягивать, как следует.  
Что-то переклинило в гортани, сжалось и никак не отпускало, мешало беззаботно оскалиться, повторить следом за ним: делов-то.  
\- Д-д-д… - нервной очередью прорвалось сквозь зубы.  
Последний солнечный луч, прорезавшись из-за недостроенной высотки, полоснул Чиро по лицу. Прикусив губу, он понурился, рассматривая набухающие кровоподтеки на голом животе. Стоять без лишних килограммов бельгийской «Пантеры» с титановыми пластинами оказалось легко, даже страшно – от лишнего шага, казалось, можно оторваться от земли и улететь. Выходит, ничего лишнего Аттильо не узнал. В отличие от собаки из фильма, он закапывал людей, а не раскапывал. Во всей системе Савастано не было стрелка круче. Поэтому Чиро его и выбрал.  
Аттильо сложил бронежилет, постучал толстым коротким пальцем по голове.  
\- Башку, главное, береги.  
Чиро натянул футболку – грязно-рыжую, с выцветшей надписью «Industry for success» и цифрой 1978, годом его предполагаемого рождения. В магазине такая стоила бы всех денег, но с фабрики на окраине Скампии, где с раннего утра до позднего вечера отшивали «Дизель», неотличимый от настоящего, Чиро смог стащить ее почти по себестоимости, считай за спасибо. Ее и еще девять, которые он днем толкнул в знакомую лавочку за девяносто евро; скрученные купюры жгли карман узких, по моде, джинсов. Выходит, Аттильо вызвал его совсем не за этим. Посадил в машину, молча вывез на пустырь. Чиро ненавидел эту его спокойную манеру решать все дела. С одинаковым лицом обедать и убивать. Вот уж кто не напрягался по жизни, он даже из мамки выбрался, небось, в развалочку.  
Всю дорогу назад Чиро крутил пальцем то в одной, то в другой дырке. Тихо шипел, нечаянно задевая синяки. Пол-обоймы, семь патронов остались в белом бронежилете, издалека походившем на обрезанный медицинский халат. Теперь он был, выходит, пристрелянный. Жизнь только начиналась. За окном проносились облезлые многоэтажки, оплетенные, будто гирляндами, бельевыми веревками. Темнело быстро, в окнах зажигался свет. Темные фигурки двигались, готовили ужин. Собирались под подъездами, мелькая красными огоньками сигарет. Чиро смотрел на них жадно, как никогда. Дуло, подумаешь. Ничего страшного.  
На виа Лабриолы Аттильо неожиданно затормозил и сказал, чтобы дальше он добирался сам. Покряхтывая, Чиро выбрался из машины. «Фиат» проехал светофор и завернул в переулок. Пальцы слушались плохо, поцарапанная «нокия» выскользнула и стукнулась об асфальт, задняя крышка с хрустом отлетела. Чиро присел, осторожно, как древний старик. Его, бывало, колотили – и в приюте, и потом. Боль была привычная, как от носков тяжелых ботинок. Тупая, горячая. Ее срочно требовалось залить. Подобрав телефон, он побрел к остановке. Снизу на помятом сине-белом знаке криво вывели красной краской: «Живи пока жив».  
\- Африка, выйдешь за меня на точку? Завтра отдам. А? В десять.  
Что-то там происходило, в переулке, куда завернул «фиат» Аттильо. Любовница? Заказ? По шоссе неслись машины. Ничего желтого слева, похожего на автобус. Чиро набрал номер Пины, и двинулся вперед, к темной щели между домами, слушая длинные гудки. Под ноги подвернулась пустая банка из-под пива, он пнул ее и вскрикнул от боли в ребре. Сломано там что-то, что ли. Пальцы снова полезли в дырку. Семь дырок, лучшая футболка в его жизни. Не может быть сломано, он же ходит. «Абонент не может ответить на ваш звонок». Ну и пошла на хер, абонент.  
Переулок был совсем узкий, однополосный. Найти Аттильо оказалось несложно, его машина стояла в первом же дворе. Рядом с еще тремя. Чиро прижался к стене, прислушался. У машин разговаривали четверо, в темноте лиц было не разобрать, но точно не местные. У одного, который стоял спиной к нему, волосы были собраны в длинный хвост, черневший на бежевом пиджаке. Что-то говорили о хорошем грузе, который должен был прийти из-за этого, хвоста. Что-то там не поделили в порту, Чиро не мог разобрать. Обычные терки, ничего серьезного. Пятясь, он вышел из двора и пошел обратно к своей остановке. Можно было набрать Энцо и попросить забрать его отсюда на скутере, но даже думать об этом было больно. А автобус шел как раз мимо «Джампа». Адски дорогого, но девять банкнот по десять приятно шуршали при ходьбе.  
\- Будем ужираться в говно, - заявил он Энцо, остолбеневшему от такого места встречи. Перекрикивая оглушительную музыку, проорал прямо в ухо. И для верности, чтобы дошло, полил себе голову остатками пива. Постучал по стойке пустым бокалом, отпихнул кого-то, потребовал три шота покрепче. Похер каких, покрепче.  
\- Что с майкой? – донеслось из другого мира, медленного, оторопевшего от его скоростей.  
\- Ходили по делу, - ухмыльнулся Чиро, акции рыжего недодизеля взлетали до заоблачных высот. Он опрокинул все три узких рюмки, одну за другой, отмахиваясь от расспросов.  
Горло прожгло, на языке задержалась кофейная горечь. Боль наконец отступила. Никуда не делась, но стала неважной. Он позволил развернуть себя, рассмотреть дырки получше.  
\- Бля, - скорее прочитал Чиро по пухлым губам, чем услышал, - а если бы броник не выдержал…  
Его захлестнула веселая, дерзкая злость. Он схватил Энцо за обе щеки, похлопал, помотал, как его самого на пустыре мотал Аттильо – безвольного, дрожащего.  
\- Похуй! Я бессмертный! Пошли, найдем тебе подружку.  
Электрический ритм разгонял драйв по венам, Чиро мотал головой в такт, прихлопывал ладонью по бедру. Он и сам не заметил, как начал танцевать, прямо с бокалом в руке. Все лишнее погасло, как выброшенный в море окурок, не осталось ничего, кроме моря света и нового Чиро, рожденного на закате, переплавленного из семи пуль.  
Телефон завибрировал в кармане джинсов, звонила Пина. От мысли, что придется тащиться на улицу, говорить с ней, потом ехать мириться, замутило. Чиро хлебнул пива и сбросил звонок. Энцо неумело клеил блондинку, но ей и того хватало. Ее подружка недовольно переминалась с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на часы с огромным белым циферблатом.  
\- Твои часы – как дуло, - начал Чиро, вдыхая приторно-сладкий аромат ее крашеных морковно-рыжих кудрей. – Как дуло, - машинально повторил, забыв, о чем собирался говорить.  
С другой стороны танцпола, за стойкой, прямо где они раньше сидели с Энцо на узких высоких стульях с длинными, скошенными к низу ножками, стоял тот самый хрен в бежевом пиджаке, чужак с проблемами в порту. Чиро нащупал телефон, но что он мог сказать Аттильо? Я тут последил за тобой немного, и теперь слежу за хер знает кем, который со мной в одном клубе, где я проматываю бабло за спижженное у системы тряпье? Вряд ли это заработает ему очков.  
\- Подержи-ка, - он сунул бокал Энцо и, отмахнувшись от расспросов, стал протискиваться сквозь толпу. Дергающиеся в прерывисто-белом свете тела то и дело скрывали светлый пиджак из вида. Кому-то Чиро отдавил ногу, кого-то оттолкнул. Только на подходе к бару притормозил, пригладил волосы. Провел влажной ладонью по лицу. Уже совсем по-другому, кося под Аттильо, пристроился на стул слева от чужака. Тот пил виски. Размеренно, глоток за глотком, как воду. Задумчиво глядя куда-то вперед, в стройный ряд бутылок за спиной у бегающих барменов. Чиро заказал виски и себе, когда бармен подошел, чужак постучал пустым бокалом по стойке и молча кивнул. Сблизи он выглядел ненамного старше пацанов в одинаковых темно-синих рубашках, лет на двадцать пять. Светлая кожа плотно облепляла скулы, губы скрывали черные усы, переходившие в короткую бородку. Из хвоста выбилась прядь, спадала до подбородка. От резкого контраста темного с бледным, лицо казалось неживым. Он и сидел, как неживой – с ровной спиной, совершенно неподвижный.  
Забирая стакан, Чиро невзначай задел его локтем.  
\- Не видел тебя тут раньше. Не местный?  
Голова медленно повернулась. Чужак моргнул несколько раз, будто наводя на Чиро резкость. Взгляд, так и не остановившись на нем толком, уплыл вниз. Задержался на футболке. Медленно, будто против течения, выкарабкался назад, к лицу.  
\- Никогда не езди в Африку. Никогда.  
Он снова уставился на бутылки за стойкой и расправился со вторым стаканом так же неумолимо, как с первым.  
\- Я Сальваторе Конте. Ты ошибся, я местный. Но очень давно не видел дома.  
Голос у него был мягкий и вкрадчивый. С легким, непривычным для Чиро акцентом. Отставив стакан, он жестом потребовал еще и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Африка… - потянул Чиро. – Нет такого места, где нормальные люди не договорятся. Я Чиро ди Марцио.  
Он протянул руку, но Конте ее не заметил.  
\- Ты часто договариваешься с ниггерами?  
Чиро передернул плечами, отхлебнул виски.  
\- О чем с ними договариваться. Ниггеры должны башлять и знать свое место.  
\- Африка, Чиро ди Марцио, и есть их место. Вонючий, кишащий заразой ад.  
\- И что теперь, ты возишь их товар? – ухмыльнулся Чиро. Черные точки в районе были, но до сих пор он не слышал, чтобы белые покупали у черных.  
\- Есть такие места, - третий стакан Конте тянул уже медленнее. Как будто запоздало осознал, что у виски есть вкус, - откуда не возвращаются. Никогда. Те, кто вернулся, просто делают вид. Они уже другие люди.  
Он покосился на футболку Чиро, кивнул чему-то своему.  
\- На НАТОвских складах хорошие бронежилеты. Самые дешевые в Европе. Почему? Их любят списывать. Один жилет из партии оказался бракованным – не проверяя, отправляют в мусор все. Хорошие люди достают жилеты из мусора и за бесценок отдают нам. Чего мы не знаем, пока не проверим на себе. Это сколько жилетов в партии были бракованные. Один. Два. Все двадцать. Слишком тонкая пластина – и пуля пробивает ее насквозь. Только вчера толкнул такую партию. Бельгийских, на этот раз.  
Чиро повертел в пальцах стакан, постучал льдом о стенки. Аттильо был уверен в жилете или использовал его, как живой манекен. Сам никогда не скажет. Сколько у него еще таких мальчиков на побегушках, на все готовых, чтобы выбиться в серьезные люди? Вот, что ему только что сказал этот мудак с хвостом. Ты шестерка. Знай свое место. Не больше двадцати пяти, а то и меньше. Африка, жилеты, товар. В подворотне он держался с Аттильо как равный, если не хуже того.  
Допью и пойду, решил Чиро. Все это ни хрена не мое дело. Но вместо этого, постучал пустым стаканом по стойке. Его неожиданно накрыла бледная ладонь со свежим шрамом – узким, от костяшек к запястью, как от глубокого пореза.  
\- Ты водишь машину? – спросил Конте.  
\- Ну.  
\- По-моему, я перебрал. Господь, Чиро ди Марцио, любит всех… кроме идиотов. Особенно пьяных идиотов.  
Он достал из кармана пиджака связку ключей, положил ее на стойку, между Чиро и стаканом.  
\- «Рэнглер», за углом третий от начала в ряду… был, по крайней мере.  
Поверх ключей легла купюра в сто евро. Чиро таращился на нее, как на кровоточащую икону Богородицы, а потом спрыгнул со стула и забрал в карман вместе с ключами. Ему было семнадцать, если верить паспорту. В таком возрасте от таких денег не отказываются, особенно за услугу драйвера. Чиро водил, как дышал, у него уже даже были права. Как и мобильным телефоном, он разжился ими благодаря Аттильо.  
Мог еще разжиться пулей в легком на закате, но бронежилет оказался целым.  
Выскочив на улицу, он закурил. Прислонился к стене, сполз по ней на землю: от резкой глубокой затяжки закружилась голова. Он не был пьян, разве что самую малость.  
\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул он вместе с дымом. Легче не становилось, земля пошатывалась под ногами. Сто девяносто евро в один день – так много он еще не делал, и считай ни за что. Никакому виски этого было не испортить. Он знал каждую улицу Скампии и Кассаваторе, успел покрутиться и по остальным северным окраинам Неаполя. С закрытыми глазами он этого гондона довезет, если понадобится. Куда угодно.  
Бракованные бронежилеты. Африка. Сука.  
Пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Побрел за угол. Черный внедорожник был уже пятым, но на полкорпуса выделялся среди легковушек. Чиро открыл дверцу, забрался внутрь. В кожаном салоне пахло мятой с апельсином. Он откинулся на кресле, положив руки на руль, понажимал педали. Главное, ни в кого не впилиться, выезжая. А дальше пойдет нормально.  
Ключ не сразу попал в зажигание, перед глазами все немного плыло. Пальцы опять слушались плохо. Чиро проморгался. Сто евро того стоили. Бракованные бронежилеты. Какие-то проблемы в порту.  
Он выполз обратно, в душную ночь. Повертел головой, наткнулся на паренька в ядовито-салатовой кепке, раздававшего флайеры концу очереди желающих пробиться в клуб. Дошел до него, схватил за плечо, оттащил в сторону.  
\- Перебрал. Не хочу… испортить краску. Выведи мне машину. Сюда. Вон ту. Черную. Большую. Ключ уже внутри.  
Вытащив мятую десятку из кармана, Чиро похлопал парня по плечу. Она исчезла из пальцев раньше, чем Чиро понял, что делает. И зачем. Кепка мелькнула у «рэнглера», хлопнула дверца.  
И снова хлопнуло, гораздо громче. Ярче. Взрывная волна отбросила Чиро на асфальт.  
Ослепленный, он валялся там, пока кричали люди, перепрыгивали через него, бегали, трясли иногда – и тут же прекращали. Он сам себе казался трупом. Господь, повторял он про себя, ненавидит идиотов.  
Издалека донеслись полицейские сирены.  
Кто-то заставил его подняться, вздернул на ноги за плечо, потащил вперед. Всунул в переулок. Схватил за волосы, принялся хлестать по щекам. От кого-то пахло виски и мягкими, цитрусовыми духами.  
\- Живучие, - сказал Конте, когда Чиро смог сфокусировать на нем взгляд, - мы с тобой.  
Он улыбался. Сжимал волосы Чиро в кулаке и улыбался – дико, пьяняще. Глаза у него были чокнутые и полные огня. Того же, что горел внутри у Чиро, выжигая последние капли здравого смысла. Конте прижался к нему губами, сухими и горячими. Коротко, будто ставя свою печать.  
А потом, отпустив, ушел.

Все люди рождаются разными, но вырастают одинаково. У небесного станка ограниченное количество форм, все лишнее безжалостно обтачивается. Обкарнывается. Срезается. Сбривается с кровью. Как волосы, которые поутру падают на покрытый трещинами кафель. Прядь за прядью, пока в зеркале не отражается идеально гладкий череп. Не за что больше взяться. Никому.

2016


End file.
